Sleepwalking Maddness!
by Qial
Summary: hinata is a sleep walker who glomps any one she detectd that is moving! what would heppen if all our favorite character spend their vacation togeather in a mansion.alone! .:hinata cantric:.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This is a new story of mine. The idea just came into my head an I couldn't resist writing it! The first chapter might not be much but I assure you that it would get interesting. There won't be any particular pairing and it mainly revolves around hinata. Yeah, this is a hinata centric fic. Oh and in this fic he people who died are alive as well and sasuke did not leave to go to orichimaru. Yay!**

**On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do ****not ****own naruto! (but I wish I could…)**

**************** ********************** ****************** ***************** **********

Chapter 1

Soft thudding could be heard out side in the hallways as a young girl of 16 made her way towards the door in front of her. "neji-nii…" she mumbled as she opened the door. Standing in the room like a deer caught in a headlight, huyuuga neji froze as he saw her. ' must. Stand. Still.' He thought as stood there like a statue. Standing at the doorway, the girl waited for a while and then she turned back to leave.

'good. She's going,' neji thought in relief. Just as the door was about to close, he sneezed. It was not long before he was pinned down on his futon. "hinata-sama.." neji managed to say. He was currently squashed in between hinata and his futon. Her death-grip on him loosened a bit before hugging him again. "neji-nii…" hinata mumbled.

Neji was currently suffocating because his face was in her chest(a/n: her pretty big chest…. Neji's a lucky man!). After trying to loosen her grip on him, he finally succeeded and laid down next to hinata. ' her sleepwalking is getting worse every night,' he thought as he studied her sleeping face. ' how does hanabi manage get out of her way,' neji wondered.

" oyasumi, neji-nii.." hinata mumbled as she decided to use neji as her pillow, again. ' great' neji thought with a sigh as he decided to make himself comfortable, which was not that easy when you have your face in someone's chest. " oyasumi, hinata-sama.." neji said before drifting to sleep after sometime. Hinata smiled as if she heard him.

"hey, sleepyhead! Wake up!" a voice shouted in to a sleeping girl's ear. Hinata woke with a start at that. " hanabi…" she muttered. The said girl stood with a grin on her face. " I was lucky last night!" she said, her grin still visible. "lucky?" hinata mumbled. "yup! I managed to avoid you and it seems that neji was not too lucky.." she said and pointed at her.

Hinata took some time to take in her surrounding. When she realized where she was, she groaned. " I did it again, didn't i?" hinata said with a sigh. Hanabi nodded. "yeah, you did. And I don't think that he had a good nights sleep." Hanabi said. Hinata groaned at that. " when i went to your room to wake you up, you weren't there." Hanabi explained. "so I went in to neji's room and saw you using him as a human pillow." Hanabi said with a chuckle.

' I have to go and apologize,' hinata thought. " by the way hanabi-chan, why do you call him neji,?" hinata wondered out loud. " simple, he gets on my nerves." Hanabi said. "my turn! Why do you stutter around others?" hanabi asked. " I don't know. " hinata exclaimed as she stood up. "ano, hanabi-chan, where is neji-nii?" hinata asked. " he's in the kitchen." Hanabi said leaving the room.

Hinata ran into her room and took a quick shower. (a/n: no, she did not take a shower in her room but in the bathroom that is connected to her room.) putting on an over-sized t-shirt and her baggy shorts, she ran into the kitchen to find it empty. Hinata groaned. "ah, I missed him," she said out loud. "missed who?" came a voice from behind her making her jump.

"neji-nii," she cried when she saw neji right behind her. " you surprised me," she said with her hands on her chest. " so who were you looking for?" he asked again, leaning against the kitchen table. "I'm sorry." Hinata said bowing to neji.

" hey, hey, don't bow. What would haishi think if he saw you." Neji said trying to get her to stop. "hai," hinata said standing up straight. " oh and about last night, don't worry. I had a good night's sleep." Neji said figuring out that hinata was worried about what happened last night. " you're not mad?" hinata asked. "do I look like I'm mad." Neji said ruffling her hair.

Hinata giggled and said " you act like a different person infront of me and hanabi." "you're the one to talk." Neji said. " you do not stutter in front of us." Neji pointed that out. " hanabi said the same thing." Hinata said. "oi, if you two are finished talking, tsunade-sama wants to meet you guys," hanabi said appearing out of nowhere. " sure." Neji said and went outside. " wait for me" hinata cried as she put on her jacket.

Hinata and neji were both half way there when hinata's team and neji's team joined. "wonder why tsunade-sama called us all." Tenten said. "yeah, look, the idiots team is going there too." Kiba said pointing at naruto's team. "hey" a voice shouted from behind them. They turned around to see shikamaru, ino and chouji. "guess everyone was called." Ino said as she walked up to them.

"yosh! Now all my youthful friends are here!" lee shouted. "oi! Everyone!" naruto screamed. Sakura put her finger's in her ear and said, "whats with blondes an shouting,". Ino did not miss this and quickly ran towards sakura and they started there verbal fight. "troublesome" shikamaru muttered as hinata giggled at the two.

" come on we have to go to the hokage tower right now." Tenten said and the four teams made their way with two bickering girls and glaring guys, don't forget the quiet ones and lee shouting 'youthful' every now and then.

"you are finally here!" tsunade said. " why did you call us here tsunade-baasan?" naruto asked andtsunade glared at him. " yeah and why are all the sensei's here?" ino asked. " well then. I called you all to tell you that I'm giving you a two month vacation," tsunade said. " you all have been working hard these days so tsunade-sama was kind enough to give you guys a vacation." Kakashi said. "what do you mean kind enough!" tsunade barked." a vacation!" ino and sakura said with their eyes shining. " yahoo, finally some free time." Kiba said with a grin. Hinata smiled brightly.

"ne, hinata-chan, what will you be doing during our vacation time?" tenten asked the quiet girl. "I d-don't know tenten-chan," hinata replied. " I know! Why don't we spend the vacation together." Naruto shouted. " not so loud you idiot." Sakura said hitting his head. They were all in one of the training grounds after coming from the hokage tower.

"ne, sasuke-kun, why don't we spend our time together," sakura asked sasuke, who ignored her. " my, my sakura! You still haven't given up on sasuke !" ino said. " what's it to you. Ino-pig." Sakura said with hatred in her voice. "oh nothing! It's just that you don't know how to move on! What a pity!" ino said with a laugh. " why you .." sakura growled and they started fighting.

" women are really troublesome," shikamaru said. " if we are going to spend our vacation together where are we going to stay?" kiba asked. "yeah," naruto agreed. " i-I t-think i-I m-might know where we can stay." Hinata spoke up. Neji eyed her and raised an eyebrow. Everyone's attention was at her in an instant.

" where, hinata-chan?" tenten asked. " t-there is an abandoned m-mansion that belong to us," hinata explained. "you mean the one at the outskirts of the forest." Neji said. Hinata nodded. " w-we h-have to ask o-otou-sama for p-permission. If he a-agrees we c-can stay there." Hinata explained. "then what are we waiting for! Lets go there at once!" naruto said and everyone made their way to the huyuuga mansion.

******************* ****************** ********************** ****************** ******

**Yahoo! The first chappie is done! As I said, it is not much and I am sure that it would be in the next chappie! The actual fun starts later and by later I mean when they get to the mansion! Well hope you enjoyed it!**

**Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. I fell really bad since I haven't updated any of my stories in a long time. well, you know how being grounded feels like. **

**I think I forgot to mention their ages.**

**Rookie nine – 16**

**Neji and Tenten - 17**

**Anyways, here's the story.**

Chapter 2

The rookie 9 plus Neji's team were going towards the huyuuga compound when they were stopped by Gai. "Lee my youthful student, I heard that you were given a vacation." Gai started, ignoring the others much to their relief. "Hai, Gai-sensei!" Lee said in an thrilled voice. "Lee, I am going on a quest of youth. Would you join me?" Gai asked turning serious.

At this lee had sparkles in his eyes. "Hai, Gai-sensei!" It was not long before they were hugging and crying each other's names. The Sunset background appeared with the sea and waves!

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

Everyone was sweat-dropping as they watched the scene in front of them. "Ok, they are weird." Ino finally said after Gai and Lee went on their little quest. The rest of them agreed with her by giving a nod. "t-this way e-everyone." Hinata said as she beckoned the others to follow her and Neji. " So Hinata-chan, what's the mansion like?" Naruto asked, unable to resist his curiosity. Hinata smiled and said, "It will r-ruin the fun of f-finding out."

Over the years, Hinata's crush on Naruto faded away to oblivion and now she sees him as a brother-like figure. Naruto, who still doesn't know that Hinata used to like him, thinks of her as a sister.

"So it's a secrect then" sakura mumbled.

" Shikamaru!" "Chouji" two different voices called out and heads turned to find the source of the voice. "Otou-san" Chouji simply said and Shilamaru groaned. " Shikamaru, your mothers on a rampage and I need you to come with us to aunt shima's house." Shikamaru's father explained. "Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered with a sigh. " Guess I won't be going with you guys." Shikamaru said to the group and walked off.

" Chouji! Your mother won some contest and the prize was free food at a restaurant in suna for a month." Chouza started as shikamaru and his dad left. "heard the food their was really good-" chouza couldn't finish since chouji had grabbed his hands and ran off in the direction of their house.

"Guess Shikamaru, Chouji and Lee won't be joining us." Kiba exclaimed. "yeah, lets hope that no one else runs off like that." Sakura said, stealing glaces at sasuke every now and then. At this sasuke thought, ' man, it would be great if I could get away from her.'

"we are h-here" hinata suddenly said and everyone stopped their chater and looked at her. " See Neji-nii, that g-got their attention." Hinata said to Neji as he nodded. " huh, we are not even there" Sakura pointed out. " you got me there for a sec, Hinata-chan." Naruto mumbled. " don't worry, we are near anyway." Neji explained and started walking. The others followed suit.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" we can s-stay at the m-mansion everyone." Hinata said coming out of a room with a smile on her face. "that was fast" Naruto said. "yaeh, it would usually take more than 5 minutes." Neji said since hinata had been in their for only 3 minutes. "want to know how she did it?" hanabi appeared from the doorway. "sure" said tenten.

" Otuo-sama said that you all could stay there if ther is another huyuuga other than neji to supervise you all. Since Otou-sama asked her to pick anyone she likes, she picked me." Hanabi explained. "ooh, so Hinata's imouto is also coming with us." Sakura said. " hmm, Hanabi, I didn't see you going inside the room." Neji suddenly said. " oh that. I was in their, hiding behing the overgrown plant. " hanabi explained. "why?" neji asked. "eavesdropping" she said with out a care.

"yay! I will spend my vacation with sasuke-kun!" sakura said with a fan-girlish squeal. Sasuke inwardly groaned at this. " Sure,sure" ino said in a bored tone as she watched sakura's mind disappear in to her fantasy land.

"when are we going?" Sauke asked. " Tomorrow!" naruto cried. "yeah! Tomorrow!" Ino joined him. "we will meet over here at 7'oclock tomorrow." Neji told everyone. " guess we have to go and pack then" tenten pointed out. "yeah! I'll be going then." Kiba said and left with shino.

"so, nee-chan," hanabi started. "should we tell the others about your little problem." Neji interrupted her. At this hanabi glared at him. "well?" Neji asked. " I don't know, iiba-kun and shino-kun already knows." Hinata said thoughtfully. " do they?" hanabi asked and hinata nodded. "I'll be right back" hanabi said and went out.

" where do you think she is going." Hinata wondered. Neji shrugged and said " don't care. I'm going to pack and get some shut eye." Neji said and left. Hinata too went and left.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" Oi you sleepy heads, wake up!" hanabi cried into hinata's and neji's ear. They both opened their eyes slowly. "you know, if you two were a couple and not related, I would say that you guys look pretty cute sleeping together." Hanabi said out of the blue. "huh?!" hinata and neji went as they realized what she ment.

Neji had an arm draped over hinata's waist while hinata was almost on top of him. They both looked at the position and at each other. Hinata had a light blush on her face. "Gomenasai, neji-nii" hinata mumbled as she got off. Neji sat upright next to hinata. "what time is it?" neji asked. " 5 o'clock." Hanabi replied. " by the way, nee-chan, you were really difficult to avoid last night. I had to lead you to neji's room in the end." Hanabi muttered.

" so I was after you last night?" hinata asked. "yeah. And it's a good thing neji isn't mad." She whispered the last sentence. " ok then. Hurry up and get ready." Hanabi said as she walked towards the door. "why?" hinata asked while she rubbed the sleep off her eyes. 'kawaii' hanabi and neji both thought at the same time.

" because today is the day we go on our vacation. Kiba and shino would be meeting usw early anyway." Hanabi explained. "why?" neji asked. "enough questions. I will tell you later." Hanabi said and walked off. " Gomenasai, neji-nii. I hope I didn't disturb your sleep." Hinata said with a pout. " you didn't" neji replied and in his head he thought, ' I slept great last night.' " now go and get ready." Neji said shooing hinata out of his room. "hai" hinata said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" Ohayo!" kiba alled out from the gates while shino waved. " Ohayo, shino-kun, kiba-kun. I'm sorry that you had to come here so early." Hinata said with a little bow. " come in." she said and lead them to the living room. "its alright hinata-chan." Kiba reassured with a toothy grin. Fright after they sit down, neji and hanabi joins them. "hanabi, why did you want to meet us so early?" neji asked, sitting down next to hinata.

"its about hinata's little sleeping problem." Explained hanabi as she sat next to neji. "ooh, that problem." Kiba said. "we need to know whether the other's should know or not." Hanabi went on. " I say we leave them to find out." Sats neji. "yeah! That would be fun." Kiba said with a cheeky grin. "But we should atleast warn them." Hinata spoke with embarrassment and concern laced in her words.

Shino nodded at his. "make up a story about a ghost or something," neji suggested. "that will be fun." Kiba said. " we will say that a ghost of a woman haunts the mansion and that you have to lock your door so that she will not get you. " I bet naruto would be scared." Neji said with a smirk adorning his face.

"what?! He is scared of ghosts?! How did you know that?" kiba asked, obviously amused. " found out on a mission." Replied neji. "ano, I went to the mansion and I have bad news" hinata said. "nani? What is it nee-chan" hanabi asked. "well, there are no locks on the doors since they are sliding ones." Hinata confessed. " guess our preparations weren't for waste, eh shino." Kiba suddenly said.

"preparations? What preparations?" hanabi asked, confused. "we brought locks just in case something like this might happen." Kiba saids as shino showed the locks." No way" neji said. "why? Why nee-chan? Why?" hanabi cried dramatically. "why didn't you tell us before?" she asked. "I guess it slipped my mind." Hinata said sheepishly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hinata-sama, there are guests at the entrance." A servant came in and bowed. "hai" hinata said to the servent and followed him out of the room. " guess the others are here." Neji said. Kiba looked at his watch and said " my, aren't they early.". " I'm sure we are the first ones to arrive." Naruto's voice was heard. " yueah! I got up extra early for this." Came ino's voice which was followed by "baka" and everyone could guess that it was sasuke.

Hinata came in to the room with the three. " boo! You are second!" kiba said with his thumbs pointing downward. "nani" naruto cried. "shut up dobe" sasuke muttered. Hinata giggled at the childish behavior of her friends. " hey hinata-chan, I see sakura is late." Ino said looking around the room. "I'm sure she would be here in a while." Hinata said.

"hey, I'm sorry if I'm late." Tenten said coming in through the window. "uh, tenten, why did you come through the window?" naruto asked as most of them gave her questioning glances. " well.. somebody I hate was at the doorway." Tenten said sheepishly. " who?" kiba asked and hanabi answered. " did you see a guard at the doorway when you came? That would be the person who she hates." "why?" ino asked. " I don't know. They just hate each other." Hanabi shrugged.

"so, is everyone here?" tenten asked. "no. the pinky is not here yet." Hanabi pointed out. "oh, guess we have to wait for her then." Tenten exclaimed.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"what time is it? I'm sure it's been more than an hour." Kiba mumbled. Ino sighed and said " if forehead girl doesn't come in 5 minutes we are leaving." Right on cue, sakura walked in with her three bags. " I hope I'm not too late." She said looking around in search of sasuke. " you wouldn't be if you were here an hour earlier." Tenten muttered.

" man, pinky, that's a lot of luggage you are bringing. What have you got in there, your whole wardrobe?" hanabi said pointing at the bulging bags. " of course not" sakura replied sharply. " soo tell me, why were you so late?" hanabi asked and gave sakura's bangs a tug. " hey! Quit it! I spent an hour combing it." Sakura cried. "and bathing you self with perfume ." Kiba said while holding his nose.

" ano, I t-think w-we should leave n-now." Hinata said picking up her bag. " yeah, enough wasting time already. " hanabi joined her. In a few minutes they were already on their way to the mansion.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They were half way there when hanabi and neji started the story about the ghost. " you know, someone died in that mansion. A young beautiful woman." Hanabi started and it grabbed everyone's attention. " really?" Ino asked. " her ghost haunts the mansion at midnight, since she was killed at night." Neji explained with a smirk on his face as he saw naruto's reaction to the word 'ghost'.

"g-g-ghost?!" naruto stammered. " she was killed?" tenten asked. "hai. Her h-husband killed her w-when she was s-sleeping." Hinmata decided to help. ' good one, nee-chan' hanabi thought. " you wouldn't do that to me when we are married, ne sasuke-kun?" sakura said as she grabbed sasuke's hand. ' I highly doubt it,' ran through everyone's mind except sakura's.

" how does the ghost haunt?" kiba asked, faking curiosity. " that is interesting. When its midnight, the ghost walks down the hallways and gets hold on anyone she finds. You can hear her walking at night." Hanabi explained. " if she catches you and thinks that you are her killer she would kill you." Neji added. To his amusement, naruto started to shiver.

" Scary" naruto managed to let out. " is there anyway to avoid her?" sasuke asked and heads turned toward him. They didn't think he was interested. "that's something important everyone should know." Neji pointed out. " you stop all your physical movements." Hanabi explained.

" how do you know so much about it?" tenten asked, unable to contain her curiosity. " through experience," neji said with a smirk and hinata turned a pale pink at that. "yeah, you better shut your doors tightly everyone." Hanabi advised. "creepy" ino muttered. " what does she look like?" sakura asked. " a lot like hinata with her indigo hair and she wears a white sleeping gown." Hanabi said with a thoughtful look. She was sure that all of hinata's sleeping cloths were white.

" now we wouldn't know whether it is hinata lor the ghost that is coming for us." Tenten joked. "yeah" hanabi said with a smile. " we are a-almost there." Hinata called out from the front and everyone looked at their surroundings. " the lake is soo big." Ino cried and some people nodded while the others stayed queit, taking in their surroundings.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" it's huge" kiba said as he looked at the mansion standing before him. They were alredy there and was tired from the long walk, well, not so tired. " I can't wait to explore this place." Naruto cried in amazement. " p-put your bags in the l-living room, everyone." Hinata said from the doorway. " hai" Was heard from here and there.

"aren't you going to come with us?" tenten asked hinata and she replied, " I will be in the k-kitchen making lunch for everyone. You go and e-enjoy yourself, tenten-chan.". "ok then." Tenten left and hinata went in to the kitchen. "ok people! Lets go exploring!" naruto cried.

**There you go! I hope you are happy! Sure there is no hinata glomping-action in this chapter, but I'm pretty sure that that stuff is going to come. Soon. By the way, this must be the longest chapter I have ever written and I'm happy!**

**Cya!**


End file.
